A Light That Will Take Us Home
by HibikiTendou
Summary: OneShot. Ketika waktu mereka telah berakhir, ketika hari itu tiba... Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan? Takut? Tentu saja. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Nagato dan rekannya, Sakawa. Namun Nagato selalu menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dari rekannya itu. Tapi, Nagato melupakan satu hal: bahwa rasa takut adalah hal yang wajar. Dan Sakawa membuatnya sadar akan hal itu.


A Light that Will Take Us Home

A KanColle FanFiction

By: HibikiTendou

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Semua trademark (karakter dan lainnya) yang ada di fanfic ini dimiliki oleh Kadokawa GamesDMM (Kantai Collection).

Note: Komentar ataupun kritik yang membangun akan sangat membantu saya untuk meningkatkan skill menulis saya, berhubung saya masih seorang pemula dalam hal menulis fiksi.

* * *

><p>1946, Bikini Atoll<p>

Laut yang tenang dan damai, akan berubah tidak lama lagi. Semuanya akan tertelan oleh cahaya dan getaran yang merusak. Semua yang ada disana berdiri dan menunggu, menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya. "Ehm… Nagato-san? Sebenarnya… apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek kepada rekannya. Nagato, kapal tempur kebanggaan Kekaisaran Jepang, saat ini sedang mengapung bersama dengan kapal penjelajah ringan Sakawa di sebuah perairan yang letaknya jauh dari tanah air. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakawa, dengan tenang, Nagato menjawab, "Disini, kita akan melaksanakan tugas terakhir yang diberikan oleh Admiral pada kita. Sebuah tugas yang amat penting." Namun, jawaban yang ia berikan masih belum mampu untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir dari anggota termuda Agano-class tersebut. "Lalu… kenapa ada banyak kapal musuh disini? Apakah… apakah mereka juga melaksanakan tugas terakhir mereka?" tanya Sakawa dengan suara bergetar. Sambil tersenyum, wanita berambut hitam legam itu mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka juga sama seperti kita. Dan juga, mereka bukanlah musuh lagi." Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang bernasib sama di tempat ini bisa bermusuhan? Kita bernasib sama, kita sudah seharusnya menjadi teman, batin Nagato.

Belum sempat Nagato berbicara kepada Sakawa, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, kapal tempur Nagato," sapa suara itu. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati dua orang wanita yang sudah ia kenal meluncur menuju tempat kedua kapal perang Kekaisaran itu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang serta seorang wanita berkulit coklat karena terbakar matahari dengan rambut putih sebahu. Sosok yang amat dikenal. "Kapal induk Independence dan Saratoga. Lama tak jumpa," balas Nagato dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Masih sangat jelas di benaknya, kemampuan kapal induk Independence dan Saratoga yang luar biasa, bahkan membuat ia dan yang lainnya kewalahan. "Kelihatannya kau dan kawanmu itu tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus," ucap Saratoga, sang wanita berambut putih, sambil menunjuk ke arah rigging milik Nagato dan Sakawa. Warna merah karat bisa terlihat di sebagian besar rigging yang mereka bawa. Belum lagi, persenjataan yang dibawa oleh Sakawa rusak total. "Yah, kau tahu, perang membawa dampak yang sangat besar bagi semuanya, termasuk kami bagi yang selamat," ujar Nagato. "Termasuk bagi pihak yang menang. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka ini. Bagiku, semua pihak yang terlibat dalam perang termasuk pihak yang kalah. Kau tentu sudah tahu kenapa," kata Independence menanggapi. Nagato hanya mengangguk. Pada paruh awal perang, pihak Kekaisaran dianggap sebagai pasukan yang tak terkalahkan. Namun, terlepas dari keberhasilan yang diperoleh di medan perang, tetap saja ada korban yang berjatuhan. Belum lagi, pihak yang dianggap menang dalam perang ini juga ikut merasakan kerugiannya…

Saratoga pun kembali angkat bicara. "Kelihatannya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya…" Pertanyaan tersebut jelas ditujukan pada sosok yang saat ini berdiri dekat dengan Nagato. "Ah. A-aku Sakawa. Kapal keempat dari Agano-class, Sakawa," jawab gadis itu dengan pelan. "Agano-class? Ah, kapal penjelajah ringan, ya? Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." ujar Saratoga menanggapi. "Dia baru ditugaskan ketika perang hampir berakhir... Itulah kenapa banyak yang tidak mengenalnya. Ia tidak pernah masuk ke medan perang," jelas Nagato. Sang kapal induk Independence pun kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kau beruntung tidak melihat medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Itu amat sangat mengerikan," belum sempat wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, terdengar suara lonceng, memberikan pertanda. "Sudah saatnya. Independence, ayo. Kita harus kembali ke posisi yang seharusnya. Kalian berdua... sampai nanti. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi...," ujar Saratoga dengan wajah yang muram. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Kedua kapal induk tersebut memberikan salam yang terakhir. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Nagato dan Sakawa. Oh ya, satu hal lagi," terdapat sebuah jeda dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kapal induk berambut pirang itu, "tak ada lagi dendam di antara kita, kau setuju?" Nagato membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Tentu."

Setelah kedua kapal induk tersebut menjauh dari pandangan, gadis berambut violet tersebut kembali melontarkan pertanyaan dengan cemas pada kapal tempur itu. "Nagato-san... Sebenarnya... apa yang kita harus lakukan disini? Apa maksudnya 'tugas terakhir'? Apakah... apakah kita akan baik-baik saja? Apakah kita... bisa kembali? Kembali ke markas?" Nagato terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan kapal penjelajah ringan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran dari gadis itu. Atau mungkin takut? Air mata yang siap mengalir pun jelas terlihat. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan adalah dengan menghiburnya, batin Nagato.

"Sakawa...," ujar kapal tempur itu dengan nada yang menenangkan. "Kita hanya berdiri dan menunggu, itu saja yang harus kita lakukan. Itulah tugas terakhir kita. Setelah ini tak akan ada lagi perang, tak akan ada lagi kehilangan. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Dan kita pasti bisa kembali ke markas dan bertemu dengan semuanya. Percayalah." Sebuah keheningan panjang melanda di antara kedua orang tersebut. Perairan tersebut menjadi sangat tenang, seakan-akan ikut menyaksikan akhir dari segalanya. Perang, kesedihan, kehilangan, amarah, semuanya. "Nagato-san..." ujar Sakawa dengan suara terisak-isak, "tolong... jangan berbohong padaku... jangan... aku..." Mendengar hal itu, Nagato pun langsung merespon, "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kita semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah—" "BOHONG! NAGATO-SAN SEORANG PEMBOHONG!" seru Sakawa dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya, memotong ucapan sang kapal tempur. Nagato terperangah begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakawa. "Kalau kita semua akan baik-baik saja... lalu kenapa... kenapa yang lainnya tampak putus asa?! Kenapa... mereka semua... menangis?!" Nagato baru menyadarinya setelah melihat sekelilingnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kapal penjelajah tersebut memang benar. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang ada di perairan itu tampak kehilangan harapan dan menangis, hanya segelintir saja yang terlihat pasrah dan menerima kenyataan. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Nagato dapat melihat dua sosok yang baru mereka temui, saling berpelukan dan saling menenangkan. Ia baru menyadari, pemandangan yang ia lihat benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

Saat sang kapal tempur berusaha untuk tetap tegar, Sakawa kembali angkat bicara, dengan air mata yang masih menghujani wajahnya. "Nagato-san... kau berkata bahwa... tak akan ada lagi kehilangan... lalu kenapa... Hibiki-chan, Yukikaze-chan, Harutsuki-chan, dan Yoizuki-chan harus pergi?! Kenapa mereka... harus pergi ke tempat... yang sangat jauh?! Dan kenapa kita juga disini?! Di tempat yang jauh dari rumah?!"

"Kau tahu mereka juga harus menjalankan tugas terakhir—"

"Lalu kenapa kita disini?! Kenapa kita tidak berada di... tempat yang sama... dengan yang lainnya?!"

"Ehm, kau juga tahu kita ditugaskan di tempat yang berbeda dengan suatu alasan—"

"Apakah... apakah kita bisa kembali...? Ke markas, dan menemui yang lainnya...?" ujar Sakawa, dengan nada yang semakin melemah. Lagi, keheningan kembali menyerang.

"Sakawa...? Kau... tak apa-apa?" tanya Nagato dengan khawatir. Gadis tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Nagato semakin khawatir bahwa dirinya tak mampu untuk menenangkan Sakawa. "Nagato-san... apakah kau... tidak merasakan takut sama sekali...?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan membuat sang kapal tempur tertegun. Benarkah aku sama sekali tak merasakan takut? Terutama saat ini? ...Tidak, ujar Nagato pada dirinya sendiri. "Nagato-san... aku... aku takut... amat sangat takut... Apakah Nagato-san... tidak takut... sama sekali?" ujar Sakawa, yang langsung memeluk erat wanita berambut hitam itu. Apakah benar aku tak merasa takut? Tentu saja aku ketakutan, batinnya lagi. Namun, bagi Nagato, meneteskan sedikit saja air mata menunjukkan bahwa orang tersebut lemah. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Matanya mulai meneteskan air, sedikit demi sedikit, bagaikan hujan. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakawa membuatnya tersadar. Ia tak selamanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kenyataannya, ia sama dengan Sakawa. Sama-sama ketakutan. Perasaan yang telah lama hilang semenjak rekannya, yang juga kapal tempur, meledak dan tenggelam... Kenangan tentang rekannya tersebut telah membuat Nagato terisak-isak. Ia memeluk Sakawa, berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Ia pun menghapuskan air mata dari wajahnya. Sang kapal tempur menarik napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Sakawa? Jujur saja, aku juga takut. Sama sepertimu. Sama seperti semua yang ada disini. Dulu, waktu perang masih berkobar, aku takut kehilangan Mutsu dan yang lainnya. Aku takut kehilangan semua yang dekat denganku, semua temanku. Dan bahkan sekarang... aku juga takut. Aku takut bahwa aku tak bisa lagi menemui Yukikaze-chan maupun Hibiki-chan... aku takut aku tak bisa lagi bermain-main dengan Ushio-chan maupun denganmu lagi... aku takut aku tak bisa lagi mengobrol dengan Kitakami-chan, Jun'you-chan, atau bahkan Houshou-san... aku... aku juga takut... sama sepertimu...," ujar Nagato, yang juga berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Lalu... kenapa Nagato-san tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali? Tanda-tanda ketakutan itu... sama sekali tak terlihat dari Nagato-san..," balas Sakawa, yang kini terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Gadis itu merasa lega, karena rekannya pun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. "Entahlah. Kurasa... aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya... Aku takut jika aku semakin menambah kekhawatiranmu, Sakawa...,"

"Tapi, Nagato-san... kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu 'kan?" tanya Sakawa, yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kapal tempur dengan perlahan.

"Aku terpaksa. Maafkan aku. Tapi, Sakawa... apakah kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya mantap. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Nagato merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya rekannya masih mempercayai dirinya. "Sakawa...kita... tak akan kembali ke markas. Kita... akan pergi, ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sini. Sebuah bola cahaya yang amat besar akan membawa kita ke tempat itu. Disana, tak ada lagi perang. Tak ada lagi kehilangan. Yang ada hanyalah kesenangan dan ketenangan. Sebuah tempat yang damai...," jelas Nagato. "Ehm... Nagato-san, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan... Tapi, aku percaya bahwa... tempat itu benar-benar ada," balas Sakawa. "Kau tahu, Sakawa? Di tempat itu, kita juga akan bertemu dengan kakakmu dan yang lainnya," mendengar hal itu, Sakawa langsung terkejut. "Ma-maksudmu, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yahagi-nee?! Agano-nee dan juga Noshiro-nee?!"

"Ya. Aku juga bisa bertemu kembali dengan Mutsu-chan. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa bertemu dengannya," ujar Nagato dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi... apakah itu tak apa-apa? Kita meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di markas...,"

"Tenanglah. Suatu saat nanti... mereka juga... akan menyusul dan menemui kita di tempat itu..," kata Nagato dengan pelan. "Oh ya, satu hal lagi, Sakawa,"

"Ada apa, Nagato-san?"

"Ehm... Sebelum kita pergi... bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sakawa-chan...?" tanya Nagato.

"Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula, semua orang memanggilku begitu. Dan juga... Nagato-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu... Nagato-nee? Kau mengingatkanku pada kakakku...,"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Nagato dengan senyum lebar.

Bunyi lonceng kembali terdengar. Lonceng tersebut berdentang dua belas kali. Saatnya telah tiba. Waktunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir. "Nagato-nee," panggil Sakawa, yang kemudian kembali memeluk Nagato dengan erat. "Tenang saja, Sakawa-chan. Jangan takut. Kita akan segera tiba ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana kakakmu berada. Untuk sekarang, tutuplah matamu," ujar Nagato, yang juga memeluk Sakawa. Sakawa pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato. Ia menutup matanya serapat mungkin. Nagato kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Kini, semuanya terlihat lebih tenang. Semuanya seakan telah mengerti dan menerima keadaan. Mereka semua pun menutup mata mereka, berharap untuk mencapai tempat itu. Independence dan Saratoga masih saling berpelukan. Keduanya tersenyum. Hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh sang kapal tempur hanyalah sebuah titik cahaya yang makin lama makin membesar, muncul dari tengah perairan, diiringi oleh suara dentuman dahsyat dan juga angin yang kuatnya sama dengan badai. Ia pun segera menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Mutsu... Agano... Noshiro... dan juga Yahagi... kami... pulang...,"

Segera, semua yang mengapung di perairan tersebut tertelan oleh cahaya.

2014, Yokosuka Naval Base

"Ehm... Admiral? Apakah kau sedang sibuk? Jika tak keberatan... bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Sang admiral pun mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang sedang ia periksa. "Ah. Nagato-san rupanya. Aku tak terlalu sibuk saat ini, jadi kita bisa bicara. Apa ada masalah?" Jarang sekali Nagato mengajakku bicara. Biasanya ia hanya mengajakku bicara mengenai strategi tempur yang harus digunakan dan lainnya yang terkait pekerjaan. Apakah mungkin ada masalah dengan sumber daya? Atau mungkin aku terlalu dekat dengan Mutsu? Atau... pikiran admiral pun penuh dengan spekulasi hanya dalam sekejap saja. Setelah Nagato duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan sang laksamana, ia pun langsung angkat bicara, "Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sakawa? Light cruiser dari Agano-class itu?"

"Eh? Ah. Sakawa? Kalau aku tak salah, ia ditugaskan di Kure. Memangnya ada apa?" Kenapa ia mencari Sakawa? Mungkinkah...?

"Begitu ya. Sebenarnya... dia muncul di mimpiku. Entah kenapa, mimpi itu benar-benar... tidak asing bagiku," Mimpi, ya? batin sang admiral.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu itu?"

"...Aku melihat sebuah tempat. Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya, aku dan Sakawa berdiri di sebuah tempat yang tak asing. Kami tak sendiri, di tempat itu... para musuh juga berdiri, tapi tak menyerang. Seakan-akan, kami semua sedang menunggu sesuatu... Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah bola cahaya raksasa muncul, disertai dengan bunyi ledakan yang keras... Aku mungkin terdengar agak gila, tapi semua itu rasanya tak asing... Tempat itu, pemandangan itu, Sakawa, dan juga para musuh... semuanya sangat... familier...,"

Kejadian itu, ya. Sudah kuduga. "Nah, Admiral, apakah kau tahu tentang semua itu? Mimpiku itu... apakah itu semacam... pertanda buruk?"

"Bukan,"

END

Ya, dan begitulah FanFic pertama yang saya tulis. FanFic ini ditulis berdasarkan kejadian tes bom nuklir di Bikini Atoll pada tahun 1946, satu tahun setelah Perang Dunia II berakhir. Nagato dan Sakawa yang selamat dari perang diserahkan ke Amerika dan dijadikan bahan percobaan dari tes ini. Berhubung ini adalah FanFic pertama saya, jadi komentar, kritik, atau pun saran yang membangun akan sangat membantu saya dalam mengembangkan kemampuan menulis saya. Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
